Paths Interwoven
by bluewizard313
Summary: Lucy and Natsu go to a strange new world. Will they be able to get back to the guild? Why is there someone trying to take Lucy and Nami? Will the Strawhats team up with Natsu to save there friends? Will there be romance? Read to find out! (Sorry not a good summary, the story is better, i promise)
1. Sea stone?

_**Heeyyyooooo guys **____** lol anyways I'm just bored in class and I thought I decided to write this. I hope it isn't too bad! Oh and btw neither one piece or fairy tail is mine *tear* anyways *sniffles* LETS GET A MOVE ON WITH THE STORY!**_

"Natsu!" I yelled as he ran into the forest. _'Great, now I'm all alone out here in the woods.' _I glared in the direction Natsu ran off. I mumbled out loud, "How did we even get into this position in the first place?"

_~"LUCE!" I turned around to the familiar voice. "What now Natsu?" I asked. He shoved a paper into my face. I sighed and took the paper out of his hands and started to read it. "Lets go on a mission!" He said cheerfully. The job wasn't too hard; all we had to do was retrieve a piece of jewelry that got lost in a cave. The pay was just enough to cover my rent alone. "I know you have rent coming up so I thought that we could go on the mission and then you can take all of the reward." Natsu said with a smile on his face. I stared at him, "What about everyone else?" I asked, surprised. He scratched the back of his head, "Well I thought you, me and Happy could just go together. Happy and I wouldn't mind letting you take the money." A big smile broke out on my face, "That's fantastic!" I hugged Natsu and ran out of the guild to go pack. _

_**[A/N: just so you guys don't get confused, I'm gonna skip to the part where they're at the cave looking for the jewelry.]**_

"_Natsu~ it's cold!" I complained as I shivered. The cave was just up ahead but the wind seemed to keep pushing us back. When we FINALLY reached the cave I took a step closer to Natsu to warm up my body a bit. Natsu noticed me and said, "What are you doing Luce?" "You lllliiiikkkeeee Nastu." Happy said. My cheeks turned slightly red, "Shut up you damn cat! Natsu, you're radiating heat and I'm freezing!" Natsu paused for a moment, "You're such a weirdo." "Waah! I'm not a weirdo! I'm not like you, I can't hand the cold!" I yelled at him. Natsu was about to say something back to me but he stopped. I tilted my and looked at Natsu with a puzzled look. He growled out, "Someone is here." Next thing I knew I was shoved up against the wall. I blinked and saw Natsu looking in the direction we were heading before. My face turned bright red, "Natsu!" I whispered. He gave me a sharp look and put his hand over my mouth. My eyes opened wide and I looked at Happy who seemed to be shocked too. I was about to "Lucy kick" him but then I heard voices. I froze._

"_Boss will be happy that we have the necklace. Now all we need is the Fairy brat." A gruff voice said. A women's voice spoke out, "Yea, but we have to be careful with her. She always has the stupid cat and pinkette following her around. Plus we need to null her magic; one of her spirits might pop out and save her." My stomach dropped. I gripped Natsu's vest and closed my eyes. I started to shake a little in fear. I felt Natsu's heat rise. That's when he jumped out and punched someone. I squeaked when a women ran pass me. Taking a deep breath, I ran after her. Eventually I caught up with her and I tackled her to the ground. She yelled, "I've been caught! Chase, lets go!" All of the sudden the guy popped up next to me with Natsu on his back holding on to him looking confused. The guy Chase hit me and I flew off of the girl. "Luce!" Natsu yelled as I hit the tree. "Shit, that hurt." I mumbled out as I got up. Chase threw Natsu off of his back, Happy started to fly over to him but Chase caught Happy in mid air. "Say goodbye to your cat salamander." "Nastu!" Happy cried out. Natsu ran at Chase but he took the girl hand and disappeared. Natsu stopped. He looked around for a minute then stopped and looked in one direction. "Found you bastard." He growled out. Then he ran off into the woods.~_

"Natsu!" I said weakly. _'Come on! You gotta be stronger than that! Suck it up, they got Happy!' _ I nodded my head and got a determined look on my face. "Be strong Happy." I whispered. "Oh that silly cat? He'll be dead before the boy can find him." I swiftly turned around. I saw the girl that I tackled earlier. She had long wavy brown hair that stopped to her mid back. She was wearing a black jumpsuit and black heels. The one thing that I couldn't stop staring at was her eyes. They were red like blood. "You're wrong, Natsu will save Happy and beat the guy up." She laughed, "Maybe, but that doesn't really matter. I'm only here for you, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I went to grab one of my keys but she appeared behind me and grabbed my hand. I heard a slight clicking sound and I looked down. I saw a weird looking bracelet on my wrist. I felt it slowly draining me, "What is this?" I asked tiredly. She smiled evilly and said, "Sea stone." I fell to the earth confused. _'Sea stone? Why is it weakening me? What is this magic… Natsu.. help.. me..' _ I weakly reached out my hand in the direction he ran off, "Natsu."

_**To be continued!**_

_**Hehehehehehe *devil smile* cliff hangy! Lol anyways, how was is? Bad? Good? Okish? Tell me what you think and give me possible ideas if you want! :D have a nice day!**_


	2. Bright light

_**Well I'm bacckkkk! Hahah well I hope you guys like the story so far. Well I guess this is gonna be hard to write about but I have so many ideas! Lol anyways stay fresh! :P btw ONE PIECE AND FAIRY TAIL ARENT MINE *crawls in a corner***_

'_I know he's around here somewhere!' _I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I took a sharp left noticing the scent of him was strong that way. "Natsu!" Happy cried out in the distance. "Shut up you stupid cat, that boy won't find us out here." The guy said. My smile grew knowing that I was close. Soon I saw Happy being carried by that man. _'What was his name again? Chance? Chandler? Chu Chu?' _ "Yo.. Chu Chu, I found you!" I called out to the man. The man slowly turned around with a perplexed face. "Chu Chu? Who the hell is that?" "That's you dumbass" I called out "Now give me Happy." "YOU DAMN ASSHOLE, MY NAME IS CHASE!" He gripped Happy harder causing him to whimper. "Natsu, it hurts." Happy said with tears. Rage filled my body even more, "Give.. Me.. Happy.. Now.." I told him slowly.

Chase laughed, "Haha, you wouldn't dare lay a finger on me." I snorted, "Wanna bet?" Chase lifted his arm up, "Go ahead and hit me, but you might hurt your precious cat." I stopped, knowing what he said was right. Happy said my name; I looked up and made eye contact with him. A big smile grew on my face and I nodded my head. "What are you smiling at you damn br-AHHH" Happy bit his hand and Chase let him go. I pushed off the ground and ended up right in front of him. ***BAM* **I punched him right in the face, he went flying. Chase got up from the tree and was about to throw a punch- which I was ready for- but his partner showed up. "Lets go, we don't need to be here anymore. We got what we wanted, the boss will be extremely happy." Chase nodded. My eyes widen at what she was holding.

She had a necklace that was what we were looking for and she had Lucy over her shoulder. "What did you do to Lucy?!" I yelled out. She completely ignored me and kept talking to Chase. She said, "Hurry up, the bracelet won't work on him and I don't want to risk anything." _'Bracelet? What is she talking about?' _Chase rolled his eyes, "Geez Sabrina, you're always in a rush. I can beat him up if I wanted to." Before she said anything, I ran over to her and tried to punch her. She disappeared and kicked me from behind. Happy flew over and caught me before I hit the ground. "Thanks Happy." I smiled at him and patted his head. Happy turned to me and asked, "What about Lucy?" I smiled at him, "She's ok, Lucy is strong. We'll get her back." Happy nodded his head in determination. **[A/N: I imagined this part with Happy having tears in his eyes but when he nodded they like flew off of him. If that makes any sense.] **

Happy flew me towards them as Sabrina and Chase stood right next to each other. She laughed, "You'll never get her in time stupid boy." I smiled, "Happy." "Right, MAX SPEED!" I tackled Sabrina to the ground as she yelled out in surprised. Chase said, "Sabrina! What about-" I yelled, "LETS GO!" then Chase finished his sentence, "The New World." I grabbed Lucy and the necklace. The necklace started to glow. "Natsu!" Happy yelled as he flew towards me and Lucy. "What the h-" There was a bright light and the next thing I knew, I was falling.

_**ALLLLRIIIIGHHHTTYYY THHHEENNNN. So let me explain if you're confused. With Chase and Natsu's sentence combined, they said, "Let's go to the New World." And ya'll know what that is ;) and of course the necklace had to be mystical :D lol anyways tell me what you think about this so far **____** good or bad, I appreciate both ! HAVE A NICE DAY PEEPS!**_


	3. Nakama

_**I don't know why but I feel soooo depressed **____** this story is like the only thing that's keeping my sanity right now. :/ you guys probably don't want to hear what's wrong so I'll continue on with the story. REMEMBER FAIRY TAIL AND ONE PIECE ARENT MINE!**_

"SANNNJJIIIIII!" Luffy yelled out. "I want MEAATTTT!" I rolled my eyes at him, _'You always want meat you idiot.' _"Wait until dinner you shitty rubber man!" Sanji yelled back. I sighed and went to my room to start drawing some of my maps. After a while I heard Usopp yelled, "OI! Something is coming right at us!" I instantly got up and ran out to the deck. When I got there though, there was nothing there. A vein popped out of my head, "_Usopp_." I said dangerously calm, "There's nothing there." Usopp started to sweat bullets and with a shaky hand he pointed to the sky. By this time everyone was out on the deck and looking to where Usopp was pointing at.

At first I saw nothing once again. But soon I saw a dot and I squinted my eyes. _'What is that?' _I grabbed Usopp's spyglass and looked at the dot. I dropped the spyglass and my eyes widen. Usopp looked at me in concern, "What is it Nami?" I blinked a few times not believing it. "Its… Its people… and they're heading straight towards us." Usopp, Chopper and Luffy's jaw dropped to the ground. Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth and Zoro opened up his good eye. "Is that so Ms. Navigator-san" Robin asked with an eyebrow raised. "I don't see them" Brook started, "But I don't have eyes- yohohohoho- skull joke." Soon enough though the people we're in sight and were coming really fast towards us. I did some quick calculations, "They won't hit the ship but they're gonna hit the water pretty hard." Chopper started to run around the deck, "They're gonna need a doctor! We need a doctor! We need a doctor!" Usopp yelled, "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" Chopper paused, "That's right! I'm going to go get my medical kit!" The little guy ran to his room.

***SPLASH!* **

Soon enough we got them on the deck. There was on guy and one girl. The guy looked pretty muscular and he was probably a bit taller than Luffy. One thing stood out about him, he had pink hair. As for the girl, she was really pretty. She had blonde hair and some was pulled up to the side. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was just in a fight. _'Who are they? And why did they fall out of the sky?' _The guy weakly got up, he wobbled a bit but he brought up his hands in a fighting position. "Don't touch Lucy or I'll kill you." He said out of breath. _'Lucy must be the girl.' _ "Shishishishishi, why would we touch her… Unless we were all like Sanji." Luffy said. The pinkette turned to Luffy but swayed to the right a bit, "I'll kill this Sanji guy." Sanji got a pissed look, "Why you-" Luffy held up his hand and his hat covered his eyes. I could feel the air go intense and I knew the other guy could too.

Before anything got too serious Chopper ran out, "Luffy! Don't hurt the patient!" Luffy didn't move one bit. Luffy looked up and had the most serious/scariest look on his face, "Don't threaten my nakama." With that said, he walked away. The whole crew was silent for a moment. The guy looked at Chopper and asked in all seriousness, "Who are you?" Again he swayed a bit. I could tell he was fighting to stay awake. Chopper walked towards the guy, "I'm a doctor, don't worry I won't let harm come to you." The pinkette smiled slightly, "Treat Lucy first." Then his eyes rolled behind his head and he fell to the ground. Chopper quickly ran over to him and check for any major injuries. Then, respecting his wishes, he went to the girl Lucy and started to patch her up. "Zoro, Bring the guy to my office. Now." Chopper said. Zoro grunted and picked up the guy and walked away. Chopper grew bigger and pick up the girl and also walked away.

'_Hmm… I don't know who they are but he seems to be protective of this Lucy girl… I hope, for the sake of the ship, Luffy won't get into a fight with him. For right now, until I can find out who they are and have more information about them, I should keep a close eye on them… Zoro and Robin are probably thinking the same thing.' _I started to walk over to Luffy. "Luffy," I said, "You shouldn't go threatening random people. For all we know he could be really strong and we could have a tough enemy." Luffy turned to look at me, "Nami, he threaten my nakama. I don't care who he is or how strong he is, I will kick his ass if I have to." I smiled. Its these moments when Luffy is serious that remind me how he'll become Pirate King. "Yea, I know." I replied, "But you don't need to make it harder than it needs to be. Just cool off for a bit. Maybe they'll be great allies." Luffy nodded in understanding. For a second I thought Luffy was gonna say something serious but then he said, "SANNNJIIII! MEAT!" *facepalm* _'I should've known.'_

_**Yoshhhhh**_,_** sorry these chapters have been so short… maybe in the future I will make them longer… also sorry if this story seems like a drag to you… anyways, have a nice day and LEAVE A COMENT, I WOULD APPRIATE YOUR OPINION ON THIS! EVEN IF ITS BAD **____** BYYYEE~**_


	4. Pirate ship

_**Welcome back to the game show! I will now start with our first contes- wait, this is my story… oops :D lol anyways I hope you guys have liked my story so far! Btw if any of ya'll are curious, im still not any better :/ but I'll continue on with the story! OP AND FT ARENT MINE, PLEASE DON'T THINK THEY ARE!**_

"Ouch." I mumbled out as I rubbed my head. I looked around and realized I was in an unfamiliar place. I saw a girl with long wavy orange hair. "Errr, where am I?" I asked her. She looked at me carefully, "You're on a pirate ship." She answered. I backed up into the corner of the bed, "Don't kill me!" I pleaded. She starred at me, _'It feels like she's judging me and analyzing me…' _She started to laugh, "You're not from around here are you?" I tilted my head, "Umm… I'm not exactly sure where "here" is." The girl sighed. "Well, right now we're traveling in the grand line." I blinked a few times… "What is that?" Her eyes widen tremendously, "How do you _not _know what that is?" I got nervous, "Am I supposed to?" She thought for a moment, "Yes. But right now that's not important." I nodded my head slowly. "My name is Lucy by the way." I told the girl. "Yea I know," she replied, "I'm Nami." I scrunched my eyebrows together, "How do you know my name? We've never meet before." She smiled, "The guy you were with was trying to protect you from us even though we didn't mean any harm." I paused. _'What guy? …' _My eyes widen, "NATSU! Where's Natsu?!" "He's probably with Chopper in the medical room." She replied. I didn't even wait for her to tell me where that was; I got up and ran to go find him. I heard her yell for me to wait. I ran around opening every door. Soon enough I found where he was.

"Where is Lucy?!" Natsu asked, thrashing around in the bed. Three guys were holding him down, one with who was really big and had blue hair, one who had green hair and looked pretty buff, and the last one was really hairy… "Natsu!" I yelled squeezing in between the guys. I jumped on the bed and hugged him. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled back and hugged me tight. *ehem* my face flushed and I got off of Natsu. "Natsu are you ok?" I asked worriedly. He smiled his signature grin and said, "Yea, I'm fine." He grew serious, "Are you ok Luce?" I nodded, "My head hurts a bit but I'm fine." I turned my head to the guys and jumped back when I came face to face with a bear. "Ahhh!" I jumped on the bed, "What is that?" I pointed at the bear thing. The thing shrunk and its eyes grew watery, "I-I'm a reindeer." *sniffle* "I am the one who treated you guys." My heart clenched at how rude I was, I picked him up and gave him a big hug, "Ohhhh I'm sorry, you are so adorable! Thank you very much for fixing up my friend and me here." He escaped my grasp and started to dance, "You bitch, you calling me adorable doesn't make me happy." I smiled at the cute guy. I gasped, "Natsu! Where's Happy?!" Natsu looked panicked, "I don't know!" he turned to the guy with three swords, "Did you see a blue cat with us?!" The guy showed no emotion, "No." My eyes started to water, Natsu said, "Luce, Happy will be ok." I nodded. _'This must be really hard for him.' _

The fuzzy brown reindeer said, "Well, I think an introduction is well overdue." I nodded, "Well you guys probably already know our name since we've already said it." All three nodded, "My name is Chopper, this guy here is Zoro," He said pointing to the green haired guy, "And this here is-" "I am SUPPPPPERRRR! My name is Franky!" The guy struck a pose and I started to giggle. "You wanna go meet the rest of the crew?" Chopper said. I squealed, "You are just the cutest thing ever!" Chopper blushed, "Calling me cute doesn't make me happy you witch." _'He looks pretty happy to me.' _I smiled. "I've already met Nami, who else is there?" Chopper stopped dancing and nodded, "Right. There's, Robin, Brook, Usopp, Luffy and Sanji." I felt the temperature go up. I turned to look at Natsu and he seemed pretty pissed, "What's wrong?" Natsu replied back, "This Sanji guy, he'll touch you." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean he'll touch me?" Natsu gave me a strange look, "I'm not sure Luce, but the guy with the straw hat said he would." Chopper interrupted us, "Sanji won't touch you Lucy, but he'll… fawn over you." I blushed, "Oh…" I noticed that the other two guys left. Chopper must've seen my realization because he said, "They left to tell the crew you guys woke up." I nodded my head in understanding. "Crew?" Natsu asked. He had his head tilted and his eyebrows scrunched up. _'He looks pretty cute right now… wait.. did I just think that?!' _I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts, "Yea, were on a pirate ship." I stated. Natsu got stars in his eyes _'This won't be good.'_ "Can I meet the captain?" Natsu asked childishly. Chopper smiled and nodded his head. "Let's go!" I picked up chopper and Natsu grabbed my head and ran out of the room.

_**Well that's the end for this! … you know what, I'll actually add what happened to Nami cause she never came into the room.**_

"Wait!" I yelled as Lucy took off running. I ran after her knowing full well what she intended to do but as soon as I turned a corner I ran into something hard. I started to fall backwards but something caught me. "Shishishishi you're so clumsy Nami." Luffy said. I was about to yell at him but he pushed me up against the wall and looked to his right with a serious look on his face. I blushed really hard, _'What is he doing?!' _I strained my ears to I could try to hear anything. Soon enough I heard voices. Sanji said, "Hmmm should I make something with meat? Or something doesn't really have a lot of meat?" I rolled my eyes, _'Of course Luffy is listening in to this conversation.' _"You're cooking always taste great, even though I have no tongue to taste anything! Yohohohoho-skull joke." Brook replied. I tuned out their conversation and my mind started to wonder a bit. Heat started to pool down there. Once again my face light up. "_Luffy_," I started, "Let go of me." Luffy put his hand over my mouth and came really close to my face. "Shhh Nami, they might hear us!" Luffy said in all seriousness. I closed my eyes and my mind filled with dirty images of what Luffy could do to me. Finally I had enough and I somehow escaped out of his grasp. I ran to my room and started to draw a map to get my mind off of things. Little did I know a certain eye was trained on us the whole time.

_**Hehehehe you guy probably know who was spying on them :D lol well now I can say it's the end! I hope you like the story so far! Review if you want! :D PEACE OUT!**_


	5. Introductions

_**WEELLLLCOOMMMEE BACCCKKKK~ :D lol so I hope this ch isn't too bad, im not exactly sure how they would react to meeting the crew to just bare with me pllleeassseee. Welp, lets get started… WAIT OP AND FT ARENT MINE! Now lets start !**_

Everyone was in the kitchen eating lunch by the time Natsu, Chopper and I went to go see them. My jaw dropped seeing the crew. I glanced at Natsu and his eyes were sparkling, he ran over to the skeleton with an afro and asked, "Fight me!" I face palmed myself while everyone seemed shocked. "Natsu," I groaned out, "Don't go asking for a fight with the people who is helping us. "But-but Luce! He's a skeleton! I wanna know if he can fight well!" Natsu complained. I rolled my eyes at him. "My beautiful princess! Let me get you something to eat!" a blonde guy with a curly eyebrow danced over to me. _'Heh, he called me princess, just like Virgo… wait… MY KEYS' _My eyes widen at the thought. I frantically patted my hips and I felt my keys. _'Whew, Aquarius would've killed me if I lost my keys… hmmm I wonder if I can call them out even if I don't know where I am.' _I paused for a moment, wondering who I should call out, "Oh I know!" I mumbled out. "You know what?" Chopper asked. I smiled at the little guy, "You'll see."

The guy with the green hair opened his eye at me and looked suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow at him, he closed his eye again but I felt like he was still watching me. I stared at him for a little bit longer but then Chopper got my attention. "Lucy! Lucy!" Chopper called out excitedly. I smiled warmly at him, "This is Robin." He ran over to a girl with black hair. _'Man she's beautiful.' _ She smiled at me politely, "Hello there miss Lucy." I smiled and waved at her, "Hello." She nodded at me then went back to reading her book. Chopper ran to the person next to her, "This is-" "Nami." I interrupted. "I already met her." Chopper nodded and moved on to the next person. "This here is Brook." He nodded towards the skeleton. Natsu was putting his hand in and out of his ribcage. "Yohohohoho, can I see your panties?" My face got red, "Lucy kick!" I yelled as I kicked him in the face.

Once again the curly brow guy danced over to me, "You're such I beautiful angel when you kick." I looked over at him and he had hearts in his eyes. I was about to tell him off nicely when Natsu said something that made my face go bright red. "Oi Luce, you do realize that we saw your panties when you kicked Brook." In both anger and embarrassment I yelled at Natsu, "Baka! Don't look!" I kicked him in the face and he flew next to Brook. Natsu got up and yelled, "What was that for?!" I felt a deadly aura behind me. I turned around to see the guy Sanji glaring at Natsu. With a blink of an eye Sanji was in front of Natsu- surprising us both- and kicked him in the chest. "You shitty pink-haired bastard." Natsu got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Wanna go ugly curly brow?" Natsu growled dangerously. I heard a laugh from the right side of me. I glanced over when Zoro started talking, "Heh, don't waste your time on dartboard brow." _'They act like Natsu and Gray.' _I shook my head and sighed.

Before anything got out of hand Nami walked over to Sanji and Natsu and hit them on the head knocking them out. Then she threw her shoe at Zoro and hit him in the head, "Oi devil woman, what was that for?" She glared at him, "Don't instigate." With that said she walked back to her seat. I made a mental note to not to make her mad. Chopper broke the silence and said, "This here is Usopp." His eyes turned to stars, "He has 8,000 followers." *** **I raised an eyebrow at him, _'I highly doubt that.' _"It is true! I could call them anytime and get then to help me out!" I turned around ignoring him not believing him one bit. There was one more person I haven't met. Since Chopper was too busy listening to Usopp, I walked over to the guy with a straw hat and held out my hand. I smiled at him and tilted my head a bit, "Hi, I'm Lucy." He looked at me for a few seconds then smiled a huge smile and shook my hand. "Shishishishishi, I'm Luffy." Somehow I could feel his happiness radiating off of him.

"Lets throw a party!" He yelled, fist pumping the hair. "Aye!" Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook yelled. I looked at Luffy with confusion, "Why do you want to throw a party?" Luffy simply answered, "Cause we saved you guys." I looked at him dumbfounded. _'Why would he want to throw a party cause he saved us?' _ Nami said, "He just wants an excuse to throw a party." I could hear the irritation in her voice. Luffy looked at me with guilt and I instantly knew it was true. "I hope we won't be a burden." I told him. Luffy frowned a bit, "Why would you think that?" Before I answered he said, "The more the merrier!" I smiled, letting his happiness consume me. "Alright."

_**~sorry I didn't update sooner! And for who didn't get the hint last chapter it was robin ;) cant wait for her mischief to play into this :D alright anyways I hope you like the story so far and I apologize if you didn't like how they all met. I also apologize for having this chapter short. WELP NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A PARTY! HAVE A NICE DAYYY!~**_

***I'm actually not even close when they separate for two years so im kinda going off of what I found on youtube and what my sister has told me. I apologize if Usopp doesn't say that anymore.**


	6. Realization and a Fight

**HEYYYYY sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Ive had a really tough year and now im getting into arguments with my mom and more stuff you guys don't want to hear. SOOOO I shall continue on with this story! BTW FT AND OP ARE NOT MINEEEEEEEE**

Sanji lit a cigarette and said, "Luffy, if we have a party then we have to stop at the next island to get more food," he paused and kicked Luffy in the face, "CAUSE YOU ATE MOST OF OUR FOOD YOU SHITTY CAPTAIN!" I just stared at the boys in surprise. I quietly walked over to Nami and asked, "Do they usually act like this?" Luffy got back up and started laughing and walked out of the kitchen onto the deck. Nami sighed and replied, "Yea, Sanji usually kicks Luffy for eating a lot of food and he also fights with Zoro every few minutes.

Nami, Natsu, Chopper, Ussop and I all walked out on the deck. Luffy and Ussop started to fish while Nami walked over to a chair and lay down. "Luce," I turned to look at Natsu, "Do you know where we are?" I bit my lip in concentration. "I believe Nami mentioned about being on the Grand Line but I have no clue where that is or how far it is from Magnolia." Natsu nodded. He looked around, glancing at everyone. _'I bet he misses Happy.' _ I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. He turned to look at me, giving me a smile.

Chopper ran over to us and asked, "Wanna play tag with me a Ussop?" I was about to say no but Natsu yelled, "Of course! Me and Luce will kick your ass!" I gave myself a facepalm, "I'm not playing Natsu." He gave me a questioning look, "Why not Luce? We're better together." A blush dusted my face, "Natsu, this isn't like tag team, only one person is it and everyone else has to get away from that person."

Realization crossed Natsu's face. I rolled my eyes at him and walked away. I sat down on the chair next to Nami. She opened one eye to look at me then sat up a little more. We didn't talk for a few minutes; we were just sitting in there in silence watching the boys play. "Why were you falling out of the sky?" It took me a few seconds to realize what she was referring to. "Um I'm not entirely sure but Natsu and I was on a mission to get this necklace. We were in this forest fighting these people who also wanted the necklace and then it started to glow and the next time I wake up I'm here." She nodded her head. "What's your hometown?" I paused to answer that, _'I wonder why she wants to know..' _"Err… It's Magnolia."

"Magnolia?" she gave me a confused look, "Never heard of that place." That surprised me. "Really? You haven't heard of the guild Fairy Tail?" She gave me an even more confused look, "What is a guild?" I nearly fell off my seat in shock. _'She doesn't know… how does she not know?! Fairy Tail is known throughout the world!' _ Then a thought accrued to me, _'What if this is like Edolas… Another world.. Except this isn't like an alternate world from mine… Oh my Mavis we're in another reality.' _I ignored the strange looks from Nami and ran over to Natsu.

"Oi Lucy! You decided to join us! You ready to lose?" Natsu called out. He stopped once he saw the look on my face. I grabbed his shoulders, "Natsu!" I shook him with all my might. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them against his chest to stop me from shaking him. Normally I'd blush in the position were in but I was too focused on what I just figured out. "What's wrong Lucy?" He asked seriously. "We're not from here!" I exclaimed loudly, grabbing some of the crew's attention. Natsu gave me a weird look, "I know that Lucy… We live in Magnolia…" I shook my head as if he would understand, "No Natsu, I mean we're literally not from here! It's like Edolas again! Except this is not alternate reality from ours! This is a completely different world! That necklace must've had the magic to transport us here!" Natsu looked like he was processing everything. Finally his mouth dropped open and he yelled, "HOW THE HELL DO WE GET BACK TO FAIRY TAIL THEN?!"

I gave him a sad look and replied, "I don't know, and it probably wont be as easy as it was in Edolas." I knew everyone was listening into the conversation now. I turned to look at Nami, "I know this sounds really crazy but Natsu and I are from a different world. We are mages from Fairy Tail." She stared at me with a disbelieving look. _'Hmmm… what should I d-oh I know!' _ I pull out one of my keys and glanced at it, "Open the gate of the ram!"

I stared wide-eyed at Lucy. In front of her was a girl with pink hair and horns. She kept apologizing to Lucy but Lucy just stared at me with a desperate look. "I-" I wasn't sure what I should say. "Please believe me Nami, I know its hard not to." I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I… I believe you." _'I believe her but I'm not exactly sure if I can trust her or Natsu yet.' _ "Does Natsu also call out people like you?" She shook her head. "He's a dragon slayer." _'Dragon slayer?!' _ Natsu was about to show off what he could do but Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, and Franky all crowded around Lucy. "That was so beautifu-" "How cool!" "Was that magi-" "Can you do mo-" "May I see your ke-" Lucy looked frightened as they all kept cutting each other off and saying things.

Lucy was jerked away from the boys. Natsu stood in front of her with fire surrounding his entire body. The whole entire crew went silent. I shot Luffy a worried glace as his eyes were covered by his hat. He stepped forward and quietly asked, "Did you eat the mera mera no mi fruit?" Natsu gave him a strange look, "What are you talking about?"

Luffy looked up at Natsu with intense eyes as his haki washed over all over us, making us sway a bit (except Natsu who still stood perfectly straight.) "DID YOU EAT ACE'S FRUIT!" He brought his hand back at shot it at Natsu. His fist connected with his jaw and Natsu went flying into the wall. I noticed that Luffy was in second gear as Natsu got up from the rubble. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and said, "I'm all fired up now." He lit his hands on fire and ran at Luffy.

Lucy ran over to me with worry in her eyes. "I don't know what's going on but Natsu is a fire dragon slayer. His dad was the dragon Igneel and he taught him fire magic." I almost didn't believe her but the look on her face made me believe everything. "We have to stop it, they will destroy the ship." I nodded, though I didn't believe Luffy would destroy it, but I knew Natsu would set in on fire in the battle. I ran towards Luffy and Lucy ran towards Natsu. "Natsu!" she shouted. His movements paused and his fire went out. She threw herself at him, landing on him. I turned my attention at Luffy. I knew he was gonna strike so I hit him on the head. Luffy turned and gave me the most intense/terrifying glare. I hesitated but I knew this had to be done. I did something so out of character that I made some of the crew gasp. I hugged Luffy.

I felt him tense for a few moments but his arms dropped to his sides. I let out a sigh of relief and whispered, "Luffy, it's ok." Luffy wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. Silent tears hit my shoulder as I held him tighter. I looked at Zoro and I knew that he knew Luffy was crying. He gave me a slight nod and he started to tell the crew to go away. I focused back on Luffy and started to play with the hair on his neck. He stopped crying but he still held on to me. "Natsu is a fire dragon slayer," I explained quietly, "Plus he's not from this world and just arrived here. He doesn't have Ace's power. " He was quiet for a long time, "I'm going to take a bath." I nodded, knowing he needed time alone. He let go of me and started to walk away. I wiped my damp shoulder, then I felt Luffy right in front of me. He bent down and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. But he whispered in my ear, "Thank you." He took his hat off and put it on my head. He turned back around and walked away. I sighed and started to head over to Lucy and Natsu to explain everything. 

**ANNNNDD THAT IS THE END…. For this chapter. Lol well I hope this wasn't too bad or too OC for them. I think next chapie im going to have them go to an island and stuff… soo yeaaaaaaaa… A REVIEW WOULD BE HIGHLY APPRICIATED!**


End file.
